The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a game.
There are, of course, various and sundry devices known for playing as many different games. Some of such devices have generated considerable interest and others have not. the successful games seem to be simple enough to be played by average persons without extensive training, but yet difficult enough to be challenging so as not to become boring after a short period of time. Consequently, there is a continuing need for new games which fall into this latter category.